


Christmas Cuddles

by ElletheBell



Series: Mistletoe Christmas [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Richard wants to watch a movie.
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Mistletoe Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Cuddles

James and Richard sat side by side on the couch covered in their softest blanket as they watched one of their favourite classic Christmas movies. 

Richard smiled as his hand wandered under the blanket trailing under the trim of James’s shirt. He reveled in making James twitch. It was always a little game he liked to play with himself to see how fast he could make his boyfriend give in. 

“No Richard, we said we were watching this movie. One you picked out I should remind you.” James admonished, shifting slightly in his seat. 

Richard sighed and turned back to the screen, he figured he’d wait a few moments more before he went back to teasing James. He liked to draw these things out.

“Oh good, you’ve already started.” Jeremy chimed as he waltzed into the living room.

He stood directly in front of the television causing Richard to groan.

“Ugh, Jez move.” The brunette demanded as he made a shooing motion with his hand. 

“No, you move. You are in my spot.” Jeremy argued. 

“Well he was here first.” James supplied. 

Richard smiled at having an ally. “You see, I was here first. Find another spot.” He smirked tilting his chin up thinking he’d won the argument. 

Jeremy was not one to back down easily. He walked forward, loving the way Richard’s smile faltered just a titch, and reached out raking his fingers over Richard’s ribs. 

The room was soon filled with a combination of laughing and yelling as Hammond fought to get away from Jeremy’s clutches. 

“Hmm… would you look at that. I think I will get to sit here after all.” Jeremy teased as he continued to tickle his youngest partner. 

“No! James help.” Richard cried as he curled in on himself, shakily reaching one hand out in James direction.

James laughed at the sight. 

“I don’t know hamster, maybe Jeremy’s onto something here.” He teased soon after joining in on the game loving the way that Hammond fought to breathe between laughs. 

They continued for a moment more before Jeremy finally relented. 

“Now what did we learn?” He chided taunting Richard by wiggling his fingers. 

Richard furrowed his brow. He hated letting Jeremy win at anything but he also hated being tickled more. 

He slowly shuffled to the side making room for Jeremy to sit between both him and James… But just barely enough space. 

“There we go.” Jeremy stated smugly as he settled into the space, purposefully taking Richard’s blanket.

“Hey!” Hammond argued, pulling what he could back, playfully kicking Jeremy’s thigh. 

“If you don’t behave you’ll have to come sit on my lap.” Jeremy teased pinching the smaller man’s cheek knowing it would only rile him up more. 

“James.” Richard whined. Hoping that he would at least take pity on his situation. 

“Guess you had better behave then.” James smirked, loving the indignant squeak from the younger man. Sometimes it was almost too easy to get Richard right where you wanted him. 

After trying to pull the blanket away once more Jeremy had wrapped his arms around Richard and had pulled him up onto his lap despite his struggle to get free. Once the younger had settled Jeremy pulled the blanket over the three of them. 

“Now isn’t this better?” Jeremy smirked as he kissed Richard’s cheek. 

“Don’t push your luck.” Hammond threatened inwardly loving being so close to those he loved.


End file.
